04 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Program dnia - na 4. 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 10; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 1 Słowo 08:00 21 Dni (21 Days) kraj prod.Irlandia (2006) 08:15 Fifi - Konkurs talentów 1 (Fifi's Talent Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:30 Domisie - Amelka się nie dowie; program dla dzieci 08:55 Lippy&Messy 09:00 Teleranek - na ferie 09:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 37 (odc. 37); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:30 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Dan.Al.Inf.C.III.10-11... - uff odc.5 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:55 Sprawy Nasze Powszednie - odc. 1 Słowo 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny 13:30 Błękitne Hawaje (Blue Hawaii); film muzyczny kraj prod.USA (1961) 15:10 BBC w Jedynce - Niezwykłe wędrówki zwierząt - odc. 5/6 Odyseja rybołowów (Incredible Journeys With Steve Leonard 5/6 Osprey Oddysey) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 16:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Neustadt ( studio ) 17:10 Teleexpress - ( w przerwie transmisji ) 18:20 Faceci do wzięcia - ON, Ona, ON; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - odc.45 (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - A Pooh day afternoon); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 3 - Ksiądz z inicjatywą - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 4 - Otrzeźwienie - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Uczta kinomana - Pewnego razu na Dzikim Zachodzie (Once Upon a Time in the West aka C'era una Volta Il West); western kraj prod.USA, Włochy (1969) 00:50 Kinematograf; magazyn 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Krzyż Walecznych; film fabularny 02:40 Program dnia - na 5. 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:35 Program dnia - na 4. 06:35 Słowo na niedzielę 06:40 Smak Europy - Chęć realizacji siebie... 06:50 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 104 Lekcja mądrości; serial komediowy TVP 07:15 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 105 Z życia sekretarki; serial komediowy TVP 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 829 Przeprosiny; telenowela TVP 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 467; serial TVP 08:55 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.11 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (12) Zofia Czerwińska 09:55 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.9; serial dokumentalny TVP 10:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 5. Hacjenda; cykl reportaży 10:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Równik - Potęga oceanu-odc.1 (Equator-Power of an ocean-ep.1) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Koronowany smak (139) 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Żądza pieniądza (Le soif de l'or) 81'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1993) 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1373 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 831 Niedziela; telenowela TVP 15:00 Duże dzieci - (63); talk-show 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 281 Doktor śmierć; serial TVP; 16:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 66; serial TVP 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (37); talk-show 20:15 Robin Hood - odc 1/13 Będziecie to tolerować? (Robin Hood ep. Will You Tolerate This?); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 21:05 Zakręcony tydzień - odc.1; widowisko 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Grzechy polskie - (3) Nieczystość - cudzołóstwo; widowisko publicystyczn 23:20 Wzmacniacz - magazyn muzyczny (1); program muzyczny 23:50 "C' EST LA VIE" - piosenki Andrzeja Zauchy (42. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki - koncert galowy cz. 2) 00:45 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Wieczorem wiatr" 00:50 Angielka i książę (Lady and the Duke) 123'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2001) 02:50 Program dnia - na 5. 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:05 Półkowniki - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:35 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: PTPS Nafta Piła - IDMSA Swarzędz Meble AWF Poznań ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Półkowniki - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:50 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:05 Półkowniki - odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Reportaż tygodnia 08:25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rola 09:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:00 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Espresso; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:35 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: PTPS Nafta Piła - IDMSA Swarzędz Meble AWF Poznań ( studio ); STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Burzliwe tate a` tate 17:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda w regionie 18:05 Kronika tygodnia 18:10 Doza żartu 18:20 Burzliwe tate a` tate 18:30 GKS Tychy - Unia Oświęcim 19:30 Wisła Can Pack - Ros Casares Walencja 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Półkowniki - odc. 4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Jedź bezpiecznie 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:50 Pogoda; STEREO 22:55 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:50 Kuchnia polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Objazdowa Telewizja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Kurier; STEREO 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (395, 396) - serial obyczajowy 07.05 Graczykowie - czyli Buła i spóła (82): Pradziadek 07.30 Czarodziejki (36) - anim. 07.55 Power Rangers (309) - serial SF 08.15 Dotyk anioła (21) - serial 09.15 Sheena (21) - serial sens. 10.30 Boks zawodowy: Walka Tomasz Adamek - Chad Dawson 11.00 12 prac Asteriksa - anim. 12.35 W świecie rekinów - film dokumentalny, USA 1995 13.20 Daleko od noszy (64): Policyjny proszek - serial kom. 13.50 Piłka ręczna: Mistrzostwa Świata w Niemczech - mecz o 3 miejsce Francja - Dania 15.50 Świat według Kiepskich (231): Drapieżnik - serial 16.20 Piłka ręczna: Finał Mistrzostw Świata w Niemczech - mecz Polska - Niemcy 18.20 Świat według Kiepskich (232): Hobby - serial kom. 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport. Prognoza pogody 19.30 Jaś Fasola (5) - serial kom. 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (3) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (1) - serial sens. 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Gotowe na wszystko (5, 6) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 01.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 05.40 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:50 Telesklep 07:30 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy -program rozrywkowy 08:00 Niania - serial komed. 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:20 Golfiarze - film komed. 13:20 Gremliny II - film S-F 15:30 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 15:35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn 17:00 Zielone drzwi - magazyn 17:30 Superniania - reality show 18:30 Hela w opałach - serial komed. 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na zabójczej ziemi - film sensacyjny 22:05 Detektyw Monk - serial sensacyjny 23:05 Superwizjer - magazyn 23:35 Nie do wiary - magazyn 00:05 Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny 02:40 Telesklep 03:00 Uwaga! TV 4 06.00 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.25 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.15 Pokemon (244, 245) - anim. 08.05 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 09.05 Dźwięki muzyki (2-ost.) - musical, USA 1965 11.00 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Strażnik Teksasu (112) - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Wszystko o zwierzętach - serial dokumentalny 14.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 15.00 Koszykówka: Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz Anwil Włocławek - Asco Śląsk Wrocław 17.15 Obrońca (19) - serial sens. 18.15 Arabela (21) - serial familijny 18.55 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (18) - serial sensacyjny 20.00 Komisarz Rex (13) - serial kryminalny 21.05 Trąbka Clifforda Browna - film obyczajowy, USA 1993 23.20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.20 Wydarzenia, Sport. Pogoda 01.00 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 02.00 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.25 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.45 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 03.10 Bjork - koncert 04.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Dubidu - odc. 16; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 420; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę - Słowo na niedzielę 157; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno - Ziarno 161; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Między nami bocianami - odc.6 - Porwanie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Koncerty w Wieliczce cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 122; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański - Anioł Pański 146 (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 122; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła św. Ducha w Łowiczu 14:05 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15* - Typowa logika damsko-męska; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Biografie - Był taki człowiek... Jerzy Bińczycki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zaproszenie - "Jak święty Mikołaj wakacje planował" cz.II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kardynał Dziwisz - "Świadectwo"; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Teleexpress 17:35 Mój pierwszy raz - (29); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 421; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.9 - Żadnych całusów (Le petit Roi Macius, Pas de bisous ep. 9) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Defekt - odc. 5/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Mój Dekalog - Andrzej Stasiuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Festiwal im. Anny German w Zielonej Górze "Tańczące Eurydyki" 2006; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (10) Mariusz Banaszewski i Dorota Landowska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 421; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 161; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Król Maciuś Pierwszy - odc.9 - Żadnych całusów (Le petit Roi Macius, Pas de bisous ep. 9) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Defekt - odc. 5/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zaproszenie - "Jak święty Mikołaj wakacje planował" cz.II; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15* - Typowa logika damsko-męska; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Biografie - Był taki człowiek... Jerzy Bińczycki; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 2/7 Ratuj Paragon; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 3/7 Kłopoty z kasą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Panorama kina światowego - Mikrokosmos (Microcosmos - Le peuple de l'herbe); film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Szwajcaria (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Na życzenie Widzów - Dziadek do orzechów Maurice'a Bejarta (Maurice Bejart's Nutcracker); balet kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Front odmowy (On the objection front); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Koncert G-dur Maurice'a Ravela gra Martha Argerich (Ravel's Piano Concerto in G with soloist Martha Argerich) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kino krótkich filmów - Grzebień (The Comb); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Malowane miasto; program artystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Niedziela z ... Franciszek Maśluszczak /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Wniebowzięci; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Niedziela z ... Franciszek Maśluszczak /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Charlie w banku (The bank) kraj prod.USA (1915); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Niedziela z ... Franciszek Maśluszczak /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:10 Niedziela z ... Franciszek Maśluszczak /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Christine (Christine); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Sarah Vaughan; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Strefa - Taper - "Aelita"; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa - Muzeum fantomów (The phantom museum); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - Jarocin po latach - Roan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Strefa - Głośne Czytanie - "Wszystkie gry wideo są o miłości" odc. 2; prezentacja książki; Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Wolność w Sierpniu. Tomasz Stańko Quartet - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Król Marvin Gardens (King of Marvin Gardens); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1972); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Studio 2 - Ballady jazzowe Jarosława Śmietany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:05 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:10 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program/sportowy 07:35 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 09:10 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - film/animowany USA 1998 (odc. 18) 09:35 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 09:45 Conan - serial/przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 (odc. 2) 10:45 Łowca - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2001 (odc. 22) 11:45 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 12:15 Akwanauci - serial/dokumentalny USA 2000 (odc. 28) 12:45 Buon Appetito! - program/kulinarny 13:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 13:30 Słodki rewanż - film/komedia Francja/USA 1990 15:15 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program/inne 16:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 16:20 Conan - serial/przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 (odc. 22) 17:15 Pomoc domowa - film/komedia romantyczna Francja/W.Brytania/USA 1991 19:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 24) 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Zwyczajne życie Noaha Dearborna - film/dramat USA 1999 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Złodziejska zemsta - film/kryminalny USA 1999 23:50 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 75) 00:50 Zabójczy seks - film/erotyczny USA 2001 02:20 Rybia nocka - program/inne TVP Sport 09:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 4 (114); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kpt. Paszke w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 09:45 PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej - Zakopane 10:55 MŚ w biathlonie - Anterselva (Anterselva) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 11:55 PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej - Zakopane 12:30 MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim - Aare (Aare) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007) 13:50 MŚ w biathlonie - Anterselva (Anterselva) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 15:15 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Turyn (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 16:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Neustad ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Austria (2007) 16:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Neustadt ( I seria ) (.) kraj prod.Austria (2007) 17:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Neustadt ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Austria (2007) 17:25 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Neustadt ( II seria ) (.) kraj prod.Austria (2007) 18:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Neustadt ( studio ) (.) kraj prod.Austria (2007) 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet - Ekstraklasa: Polfa Pabianice - AZS Poznań ( studio ) 18:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Ekstraklasa: Polfa Pabianice - AZS Poznań ( I kwarta ) 19:15 Koszykówka kobiet - Ekstraklasa: Polfa Pabianice - AZS Poznań ( studio ) 19:25 Koszykówka kobiet - Ekstraklasa: Polfa Pabianice - AZS Poznań ( II kwarta ) 20:05 Koszykówka kobiet - Ekstraklasa: Polfa Pabianice - AZS Poznań ( studio ) 20:30 Siatkówka Kobiet - Ekstraklasa: PTPS Nafta Piła - IDMSA Swarzędz Meble AWF Poznań 22:00 Sportowa niedziela 23:00 PŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Turyn (.) kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 00:30 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Shibuya - karaoke show 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Big in America - reality show 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska 22:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry pocz±tek dnia 08:00 The Ashlee Simpson Show - reality show 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 All Access: Najgorętsi pupile gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 11:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 12:00 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 12:30 Antytalent Show - w pogoni za sław± 13:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 13:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 14:00 WEEKEND Z BRUNETKAMI: MTV za kulisami: "MTV Unplugged" z Kayah - jak się kręci teledyski 14:30 WEEKEND Z BRUNETKAMI: Unplugged: Kayah - akustyczny koncert 15:30 WEEKEND Z BRUNETKAMI: Wspaniałe życie: Angelina Jolie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze ¶wiatowej oferty MTV 18:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Wspaniałe życie: Wymy¶lny image gwiazd - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 21:00 True Life: Wprowadzam się z powrotem do rodziców - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Weselne sekrety gwiazd - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 Date My Mom - rodzice testuj± kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 00:00 Bezsenno¶ć z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Triumf życia: Siła mózgu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 10:00 Psie profesje: Ana, Bill i Banjo - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Psie profesje: Pay, Fergus i Blossom - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Dzika Indonezja: Zderzenie dwóch ¶wiatów - serial dokumentalny 12:00 W ¶wiecie krokodyli: Krokodyle z krainy ciemno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 12:30 W ¶wiecie krokodyli: Krokodyle do bazy! - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Aligatory - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: NiedĽwiedzie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Kolonia ¶mierci - film dokumentalny 15:00 Piramidy ¶mierci - film dokumentalny 16:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 16:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:00 W samym ¶rodku tornada - film dokumentalny 18:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 19:30 Premiera I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 20:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Rywale Jezusa - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Apokalipsa - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Porwanie nad Afryk± - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zagadki ¶mierci: W poszukiwaniu zaginionej księżniczki - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Zagadki ¶mierci: Mumia szlachetnie urodzonej - serial dokumentalny TVN 7 06:15 Telesklep 08:15 Na osi 08:50 Seans filmowy 09:55 Siostrzyczki, odc. 21: serial 10:25 Siostrzyczki, odc. 22: serial 10:55 Strzały o zmierzchu: film 12:50 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 13:00 Moja krew 13:55 Łowcy koszmarów, odc. 2: serial 14:50 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 6: serial 15:45 We dwoje 17:05 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 17:15 Protokół: film 19:10 Medicopter 117, odc. 10 20:10 Czarna eskadra: film 22:20 Dowody zbrodni, odc. 5: serial 23:20 Pogarda: film 01:05 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 01:10 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Nieruchomości 06:15 Progr@m 06:30 Kalejdoskop 07:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:40 Przegląd prasy naukowej 07:45 Skrót informacji 07:55 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:40 Przegląd prasy zagranicznej 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Przegląd prasy kolorowej 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:30 Kawa na ławę 11:15 Loża prasowa, odc. 1 11:30 Skrót informacji 11:45 Loża prasowa, odc. 2 12:00 Serwis informacyjny; konferencja PiS 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 Kalejdoskop 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Szkło kontaktowe – lupa tygodnia, odc. 1 13:30 Skrót informacji 13:35 Szkło kontaktowe – lupa tygodnia, odc. 2 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Progr@m 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Nieruchomości 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa, odc. 1 18:30 Skrót informacji 18:35 Loża prasowa, odc. 2 19:00 Serwis informacyjny 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - goście: J. Pilch, J. Szmajdziński i R. Czarnecki 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe – lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:15 Ostatnie piętro 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Bilans tygodnia 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:35 Multikino 01:00 Skrót informacji 01:05 24 godziny 02:00 Loża prasowa 02:40 Firma 03:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 04:00 Kawa na ławę 04:40 Nieruchomości Eurosport 08:30 Turniej WTA w Tokio: Tenis Finał 09:30 Puchar Świata w Titisee-Neustadt: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 142 10:00 Puchar Świata w Zakopanem: Kombinacja norweska Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 11:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie: Biathlon Bieg mężczyzn na dochodzenie 12:00 Puchar Świata w Zakopanem: Kombinacja norweska Sprint na 7,5 km 12:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Aare: Narciarstwo alpejskie Supergigant kobiet 13:45 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie: Biathlon Bieg kobiet na dochodzenie 15:00 Malta Cup w Portomaso: Snooker 17:00 Puchar Świata w Davos: Biegi narciarskie Finał sztafety mężczyzn 4 x 10 km 17:45 Puchar Świata w Davos: Biegi narciarskie Sztafeta kobiet 4 x 5 km 18:00 Puchar Świata w Titisee-Neustadt: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 142 19:00 Winterpark Weekend 19:30 Malta Cup w Portomaso: Snooker 22:00 M. Moorer – C. Couser: Boks Walka w wadze ciężkiej w Hollywood 23:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie: Biathlon Bieg mężczyzn na dochodzenie 00:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie: Biathlon Bieg kobiet na dochodzenie 00:30 Puchar Świata w Titisee-Neustadt: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 142 01:00 Winterpark Weekend DSF 06:00 Poker: Reportagen Superstars of Poker II (31) 06:45 Dauerwerbesendung 07:15 Teleshopping 07:30 Dauerwerbesendung 08:30 Teleshopping 08:45 DSF Reportage: Reportagen 09:00 DSF Reportage: Motorsport 09:30 Bundesliga pur: Fußball 1. Bundesliga 11:00 Doppelpass: Fußball Der Fußballstammtisch 13:00 Bundesliga pur: Fußball 1. Bundesliga 13:30 DSF Reportage: Reportagen 13:55 Handball: Handball Weltmeisterschaft 15:45 Biker-Lifestyle-TV: Motorradsport 16:15 Motobike, odc. 167: Motorradsport Das Polo-Motorradmagazin 16:45 Tuning-TV, odc. 72: Autosport Die Welt der KFZ-Veredlung 17:15 Poker-Schule, odc. 6: Magazin Alle Regeln, Besonderheiten, Tricks und Kniffe des Pokers 17:30 Poker: Reportagen UK Open 2006 (31) 19:30 Hattrick: Fußball 2. Bundesliga 21:00 Bundesliga pur: Fußball 1. Bundesliga 22:00 Bundesliga: Fußball Der Sonntag 23:00 Bundesliga pur II: Fußball 1. Bundesliga 00:00 Sport-Clips 00:45 Dauerwerbesendung 01:15 Sport-Clips 01:45 Dauerwerbesendung 02:15 Sport-Clips 03:00 Dauerwerbesendung 03:30 Sport-Clips ARD 05:00 Tagesschau 05:05 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 05:30 Waldo, odc. 22: serial 05:55 Renaade: serial 06:05 Tom und das Erdbeermarmeladebrot mit Honig, odc. 21: serial 06:15 Das hässliche Entlein und ich, odc. 16: serial 06:40 Das hässliche Entlein und ich, odc. 17: serial 07:05 Sesamstraße 07:35 Kobold-TV 08:35 Tigerenten-Club 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Die wahnsinnig traurige Prinzessin: film 11:00 Kopfball 11:30 Die Sendung mit der Maus 12:00 Tagesschau 12:03 Presseclub 12:45 Tagesschau 13:15 Die Ferien des Herrn Gadjiev 13:45 Bilderbuch 14:30 Die Nacht vor der Premiere: film 16:05 Handball: Handball Weltmeisterschaft 18:30 Bericht aus Berlin 18:49 Ein Platz an der Sonne 18:50 Lindenstraße, odc. 1105: serial 19:20 Weltspiegel 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Polizeiruf 110 21:45 Sabine Christiansen 22:45 Tagesthemen 22:58 Das Wetter im Ersten 23:00 Titel, Thesen, Temperamente 23:30 Tagesschau 23:40 American Football: American Football NFL 04:30 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Europas 04:45 Tagesschau 04:50 Weltspiegel TV Puls 06:00 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny 06:30 Program religijny; kościół i religia 07:30 Telezakupy; program reklamowy 08:30 Whistler, Zdrada, odc. 8; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 09:25 Challengersi; film dla młodzieży Kanada / USA 1989; reż.: Eric Till; wyk: Gwynyth Walsh, Eric Christmas 11:30 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama; program publicystyczny 13:00 Ja, Klaudiusz, Trochę sprawiedliwości, odc. 5; serial historyczny Wielka Brytania 1976; reż.: Herbert Wise; wyk: Derek Jacobi, Sian Phillips 14:00 Sophie - młodsza siostra Sissi, odc. 1; melodramat Niemcy / Austria/Francja 2001; reż.: Matthias Tiefenbacher; wyk: Valerie Koch, Steffen Groth 15:55 Klątwa Doliny Węży; film przygodowy Polska 1987; reż.: Marek Piestrak; wyk: Krzysztof Kolberger, Roman Wilhelmi 18:00 Whistler, Przed burzą, odc. 10; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 19:00 Prawnicy z Centre Street, Ślepa sprawiedliwość, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Sidney Lumet; wyk: Alan Arkin, Joel de la Fuente 20:00 Pożegnanie króla; dramat wojenny USA 1989; reż.: John Milius; wyk: Nick Nolte, Nigel Havers 22:20 Pod prąd; program publicystyczny 23:05 Whistler, Przed burzą, odc. 10; serial kryminalny Kanada 2006; reż.: Grant Harvey, Rachel Talalay, John Fawcett; wyk: Nicholas Lea, Jesse Moss 00:00 Prawnicy z Centre Street, Ślepa sprawiedliwość, odc. 3; serial obyczajowy USA 2001; reż.: Sidney Lumet; wyk: Alan Arkin, Joel de la Fuente 00:55 Ogniomistrz Kaleń; dramat wojenny Polska 1961; reż.: Ewa Petelska, Czesław Petelski; wyk: Wiesław Gołas, Wacław Kowalski 02:50 Magazyn przyrodniczy 03:10 Wolność Słowa; program publicystyczny Canal + Film 05:30 Mieszkanie numer 12 07:00 Kosmiczne projekcje 3000 08:20 Siostry 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Najświetniejsze hotele świata 11:30 Operacja "Koza" 13:05 Pani Doubtfire 15:10 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty 16:35 Tylko mnie kochaj 18:15 Serce nie sługa 20:00 Obłęd 21:40 Wonderland 23:30 Kontrola gniewu 01:00 Złodziej 02:25 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje 04:00 Bękarty diabła Eurosport 2 06:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Puchar Świata w Davos Finał sztafety mężczyzn 4 x 10 km 12:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Igls 2. przejazd dwójek 12:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Igls 1. przejazd kobiet 13:30 Puchar Świata w Bardonecchii 14:00 Puchar Świata w Davos Sztafeta kobiet 4 x 5 km 15:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Igls 2. przejazd kobiet 15:45 WDF Darts Europe w Veldhoven 18:00 Puchar Świata w Bardonecchii 19:00 Program 5 19:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:00 Toronto Rock Buffalo Bandits National Lacrosse League sezon zasadniczy 21:30 Turniej ATP w Zagrzebiu Finał 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Puchar Świata w Bardonecchii 00:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 01:00 Wiadomości Zone Club 06:00 Sekrety baletu 06:25 Pulse Yoga 06:55 Sztuka i dusza 07:25 Na ślubnym kobiercu 07:55 Alternatywne style życia 08:20 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a 08:45 W pogoni za szczęściem 09:35 Randka na czas 10:00 E-miłość 10:30 Modny świat Nowiny ze świata mody 11:00 Sztuka i dusza 11:30 Obieżyświat Podróże po świecie 12:00 Obieżyświat Podróże po świecie 12:25 W pogoni za szczęściem 13:25 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a 13:55 Przewodnik po świecie Najważniejsze wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie 14:20 Przewodnik po świecie Najważniejsze wydarzenia kulturalne na świecie 14:45 Poradnik Tany Byron 15:35 Na straży dobrego stylu Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz 16:00 Na straży dobrego stylu Metamorfozy źle urządzonych wnętrz 16:30 Modny świat Nowiny ze świata mody 17:00 Randka na czas 17:30 Randka na czas 18:00 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a 18:30 Tuckerville 19:00 Tuckerville 19:30 Udawacze 20:30 Udawacze 21:30 Nawiedzone miejsca 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 22:50 Randka z "ex" Dino i Martin 23:15 Randka z "ex" Guy i Fay 23:40 W pogoni za szczęściem 00:35 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 01:20 Porozmawiajmy o seksie 02:05 Modny świat Nowiny ze świata mody 02:30 Dziewczyny z Glamour'a 03:00 Sztuka i dusza 03:30 Randka na czas 04:00 W pogoni za szczęściem Animal Planet 06:00 Dorastanie... Gepardy 07:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 07:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie Na planie filmu "Saving Shiloh" 08:00 Małpi biznes 08:30 Małpi biznes 09:00 Ratując Grace 09:05 Na pomoc zwierzętom 09:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 10:00 Pogotowie dla zwierząt 10:30 Zwierzęce urwisy 11:00 Dobry pies 11:30 Niezwykłe zdolności naszych ulubieńców Porozumiewanie się 12:00 Wszystko o jeździectwie 12:30 Życie w siodle 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 14:00 Tajemnicze życie krokodyli 15:00 Małpi biznes 15:30 Małpi biznes 16:00 Ratując Grace 16:05 Dorastanie... Gepardy 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 18:00 Wyprawy Corwina Krokodyl w swoim żywiole 19:00 W poszukiwaniu rzadkiego gatunku waleni 20:00 Oko w oko z niedźwiedziem polarnym 21:00 Golce 22:00 Dzikie zwierzęta Sprytny rekin: Pływając w towarzystwie rekina-robota 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami 00:00 Powrót wielkich drapieżników 01:00 Małpi biznes 01:30 Małpi biznes 02:00 Ratując Grace 02:05 Wyprawy Corwina Krokodyl w swoim żywiole 03:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 03:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie Na planie filmu "Saving Shiloh" 04:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami Travel Channel 08:00 Obieżyświat wydanie specjalne Najlepsze plaże 09:00 Nie zapomnij paszportu Queensland, Australia 10:00 Wkrótce otwarcie! Quince 10:30 Avventura kuchnia Włoch Górna Adyga 11:00 Świat Graingera Dzika Alaska 12:00 Podróże marzeń Kanada Góry Skaliste i Nowy Jork 12:30 Opowieści W sercu Andów 13:00 Podróże koleją Nowa Zelandia Wyspa Północna 14:00 Rejs Queen Mary 2 Ahoj, ląd na horyzoncie! 14:30 Przewodnik Travel Channel po Katarze 15:00 Azja Malezja: Penang 15:30 Azja Malezja 16:00 Wkrótce otwarcie! Masońskie martini i grill 16:30 Śródziemnomorskie wędrówki Gibraltar 17:00 Poszukiwacze przygód Australia, Anglia i Szwajcaria 17:30 Luksus na światowym poziomie Tajlandia 18:00 Samotne podróże po południowo-wschodniej Azji Bangkok 18:30 Samotne podróże po południowo-wschodniej Azji Kambodża 19:00 Obieżyświat Malezja i południowa Tajlandia 20:00 Podróże marzeń Południowy Pacyfik Tahiti i Bora-Bora 20:30 Wszerz i wzdłuż Szanghaj, Chiny 21:00 Wszerz i wzdłuż Pociąg do Delhi, Tadź Mahalu Indie 21:30 Metropolie Tokio 22:00 Obieżyświat Queensland i Wielka Rafa Koralowa 23:00 Ludzie żądni przygód Maroko 00:00 Afrykańska wyprawa Etiopia, królestwo plemion i chrześcijańskie imperium 00:30 Afrykańska wyprawa Dzieci Błękitnego Nilu Gondar 01:00 Śródziemnomorskie wędrówki Włochy Wenecja 01:30 Koczownicy świata Środkowy Wschód Turcja Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku